Christmas
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Trish and Dez try to get Austin and Ally together, but it is going so well, will they get together, or not? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Ally, what have you been up to during your hoilday?" Austin asked standing next to her.

"I was in Europe with my mum and a british gentle came home with us. His name was Dylan from High School, then he walked up to his door." Ally descrided guy that was sitting on the plane ride home to Miami.

"I know. You've told me the the 100th time now, Ally." Austin said with a groan.

"I have told you that so many times, but moving on with the subject." She said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Ally." Austin said un-pleasantly.

"Fine, I won't change the subject." Ally said mocking him, then went to find Trish.

"Hi, Ally." Trish said as she gave a toasty sandwich to a costumer.

"Hey, Trish and I know about you and Dez." She said as Trish became embarrass, then went to see her manager.

"Trish, I like the way you gave that costumer a toasty sandwich, but was the right order you gave him?" He asked questioning her and nodded yes, then she was free to go, then went of to find her boyfriend, Dez.

"Dez, Ally knows about the both of us." Trish stated to him, then he kissed her on the lips.

"Wait, does that mean we have to put Austin and Ally together?" Dez said and Trish just nodded her head.

"Yes, it does mean that and Kira is no-longer in the picture frame." Trish said and the discussion was over with, then they decided to find Ally to tell her that Christmas was about to come and they were gonna write a song for the Christmas show that was coming and going to New York.

"Ally, Christmas is coming up and we were wondering what you were gonna do for the show in Miami and we thought you's would be doing Do They Know It's Christmas Time?" Trish was sorf of hoping that the answer would come to that.

"Yes, but it's called 'Eyes Open', but on the plus side, we could do A thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton." Ally said just as Austin walked into the room to speak with them all about Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, Kira's changed." Austin said in a high pitched voice.

"Has she now?" Trish said not interested.

"Yes, she has." Austin said, when Kira had walked over to him.

"Hi, guys. I'm looking forward to Christmas break." Kira said over excited about Christmas.

"Say that again." Dez said as they all walked towards her, to smell her refreshed breathe.

"Your breathe smells nice." Dez said smiling like a treasure cat.

"I know things finally paid of with my allowance." Kira said as she walked out of the Music Store.

"Austin was right, Kira has changed." Ally said agreeing with Austin.

"I think we would all agree." Dez said looking over at Trish.

"Ally, if I didn't know better, I think those two are up to something." Austin said looking over at Trish and Dez.

"I think they are up to something, but what could it be?" Ally asked and walked upstairs to the Music Room.

"So, um, Ally, have you got a new Christmas song coming?" Austin asked touching her hand.

"Yes, but it's a song by us." Ally said and started to play 'Not Alone This Christmas.'

"Ally, that is so cool." He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Dez, it finally happened." Austin squealed at him and jumped, then stopped.

"You kissed Ally on the cheek?" Dez notified.

"Yes, but I felt a spark when I kissed her cheek." He said as Ally walked down the stairs, then she suddenly tripped up, but Austin catched her.

"You saved me." She said in shook.

"It was the least I could do." Austin said catching a glimpse of her.

"Ally, what happened upstairs between you and Austin?" Trish said pulling her hand.

"He kissed my check and there was a spark of fireworks." She said happy dancing and saw Kira walk over to Austin.

"Hey, Austin." Kira said, showing her teeth.

"Hey, Kira." He said walking away from her and saw Ally talking with Trish.

"Trish, I'll talk to you later." She said walking towards Austin and caught his eyes staring at her, like daggers.

"Ally, do you want to go on a date with me?" He said, giving her sometime to think about it

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Ally said cheerfully to him and he kissed on the lips.

* * *

"Trish, Our plans working and they are finally together." Dez said happily excited about Auslly.

"I know and we have to tell them eventually." Trish said in a gaze.

Dez had shaken Trish out of it and looked over at Austin holding Ally's hand as he helped her put the Christmas decorations up ready for when Christmas arrives along side New Years Day.

"This has worked out well." Trish said smiling at Auslly.


End file.
